Calm after the storm
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: An AU, OOC, KalasxLyude story about the hardships that love can endure. Rated M for some mature content.
1. Calm after the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Kalas and Lyude. I'm just using them for a not-so-happy story with a not much better ending.

**Calm after the storm**

1

It had been a month since the incident, and yet, Lyude could remember it vividly.

They were all there. They were hurting him. Kicking, punching, it didn't matter. What did matter was that they almost killed him. Only by someone scaring them away was Lyude able to survive.

He was a mess when he got to the police station. His clothes were torn, his face was covered in blood…he looked awful. He later discovered the ones who attacked him were caught and arrested for assault. At least he felt better then, but it still hurt.

Kalas was shocked to see him. His face had the look of, 'oh my god, I can't believe they did that to you. It's a wonder you're still alive.' On the ride home, Kalas drove with one hand, held Lyude with the other. The two of them were holding each other when they got home, Lyude burying his face into Kalas' shoulder, crying loudly.

Quickly, quietly, so they wouldn't wake anyone up, as it was late at night, Kalas opened the door and got Lyude to the bathroom. Getting a towel, Kalas ran water over it and then cleaned up Lyude's still bloody and cut-up face. Lyude whimpered in pain every time the towel ran over a scratch. Kalas, in turn, quietly said, "Shh. It's okay, it's okay."

Getting all the blood off, Kalas looked into Lyude's eyes. Lyude's eyes were scared looking, but they also looked slightly comforted. Kalas had changed since he tried to…well, no one wanted to talk about it, but they knew from the scars on his wrists. He had been so rebellious for a time, then depressed, and now he was more loving and protective towards the people who were like his second family, especially Lyude, his boyfriend.

About two days later, not really knowing what else to do, Kalas decided to take Lyude out to the country for a while. He told everyone 'it was for Lyude to repair his damaged body.' He told Lyude they would stay as long as they needed to. Lyude didn't object. He knew Kalas just wanted the best for him.

It had been a month since then, and Lyude wasn't healing. Kalas knew everyone healed differently. Some were slower than others. He would be patient, just like he always was now. He took care of Lyude, making sure he was fine. He also knew when Lyude had a bad dream, the dream that forced him to relive the horrible time, making Lyude wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and sometimes even screaming.

Kalas was always there, getting rid of Lyude's wet shirt and getting him a clean one, holding him, and just being there to comfort him, which often resulted in the two of them sharing a bed, Lyude falling asleep in Kalas' arms. Kalas didn't mind. After all, Lyude was his. One day it was proven. Lyude gave him the perfect gift…that night it finally happened. From that moment on, they knew they would be together forever. Nothing or no one could change that.

Tonight was another of those nights. Lyude was breathing heavily, and he did scream this time when he jolted awake. Kalas did everything he was used to.

"Lyude! It's okay! Calm down!" He was trying his best, but this time, Lyude didn't seem to hear him. Some nights were worse than others, but he usually calmed down after a while. This time, he didn't respond to a word Kalas was saying. He just kept thrashing around in his bed, eyes looking hostile. Kalas just didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was thinking quickly, and he was running out of ideas.

He then thought of a last resort idea, something he hoped he would never have to do again for as long as he lived.

He grabbed Lyude's arms and pinned them down, and yelled out, "CALM DOWN! JUST CALM DOWN! I'M HERE NOW!" He was starting to sweat himself. Lyude responded, and did as he was ordered. Kalas had to apologize for what he did.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't calming down. I was getting desperate." He said when Lyude returned to reality. "Don't hate me for yelling at you."

Lyude sat up. "I wasn't listening?"

"Yeah. You were really unresponsive. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry." Kalas let go of Lyude's arms and pulled him into a hug. Lyude hugged back, and Kalas lifted his eyes up to his. Slowly, their lips met, quietly and without words. Kalas' hands started lifting up Lyude's shirt. They broke apart for a moment when Kalas took Lyude's shirt off and got out another one. Pulling it over his head, Lyude felt Kalas pick him up and stride to the other bedroom.

The other room was barely furnished. It had a table, two chairs, a dresser, a bed under the window, and little else. It wasn't a really big room, but it wasn't very small either, so it looked pretty empty. Kalas set Lyude down on the bed before laying down himself. Pulling the blanket over them, Kalas got close to Lyude again. "Come here…" He said quietly.

Lyude was pulled into another hug. They were silent for a moment, and then Kalas put his lips to Lyude's cheek.

Lyude felt a thrilling sensation whenever he and Kalas made any skin-on-skin contact. The intensity depended on how they were touching. Lyude closed his eyes and smiled. Kalas finally pulled back and looked at him. "Good night." He whispered. "Don't scare me again, all right?"

Lyude nodded, not opening his eyes. He heard Kalas starting to snore quietly, a sure sign he was asleep. Lyude could feel sleep coming over him, as well. He finally fell asleep in Kalas' arms, just like always since coming here.


	2. Is this all an act

Disclaimer: Ohhh...I don't own Kalas and Lyude. I'm just using them for this story.

Also, in order to make this a tragedy (And to clear things up a bit) Kalas is OOC most of the time, or else he'd be sassing Lyude the whole time.

2

The next morning, Lyude woke up with a strange feeling. Like something was putting weight on him. He felt this way before. It was when he and Kalas were about to…

He looked down. Sure enough, Kalas' hand was in his shorts. _This could mean one of two things, _he thought. _He either did that by accident, or he's in the mood._

He quietly grabbed Kalas' hand, careful not to put too much pressure on the scar on his wrist. He didn't want Kalas to get uncomfortable. He slowly pulled it out and put it down on the bed.

_At least he wasn't actually holding me there, or else I wouldn't be sure what to do. Of course, I wouldn't really care. I want him to…_

He didn't finish. Kalas was stirring. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his eyes slowly opening. They were halfway open when he put his arms down again and looked at Lyude.

"Hey, pal. How you feeling?" He quietly said. Lyude moved so his body was facing his lover.

"I'm fine now." He placed his hands over top of Kalas other hand, the one that wasn't in his shorts. "I really didn't mean to scare you last night."

"It's all right. It was something you couldn't control. I'm just glad you're okay now." Kalas inched closer. "But you need to try to control your nightmares, or else you may never fully heal."

Lyude nodded, fighting back tears. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness. Healing was the only reason they were both out here, and he didn't want to let Kalas down. If he showed it wasn't working, what then?

He felt Kalas' hand going over his cheek, and then he felt something warm. He couldn't fight them anymore, so he just let the tears fall in a stream on his face. He started whimpering, showing Kalas he was having trouble with these terms.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry. I know you're having problems, but don't worry. I'll help you. That's why it's just you and me." He placed the other hand back where it was a short time ago, back down Lyude's shorts.

Lyude grabbed his wrist, still being careful. "Keep it there. It's not like it hasn't been there before."

They both grinned. Kalas knew what he meant. Throughout their relationship, especially on December fourteenth, Kalas' birthday, and July first, Lyude's birthday, they slept together numerous times, not caring where they were or who was watching.

But since arriving to this remote house out in the country, they didn't sleep together once. Not once, and Lyude hated that. He wanted proof, proof that Kalas still loved him, even now, and that this wasn't all just an act.

_If you really want me to heal, you'd prove it. _

-A month ago…-

First arriving at the remote shack after a day's car ride, Kalas told Lyude to wait in the car, and went to check the house. It felt like an hour, which was in actuality only five minutes, before he got back to the car and got their things. After finally unloading everything they had, he went back for Lyude. He opened the door, hesitating for a moment and looking at Lyude, before actually putting his arms under him and picking him up. Lyude was wondering what he was doing now.

Walking back to the house, Kalas didn't say a single word, just kept looking on as he walked to their temporary home. Lyude put his still-bandaged face on his shoulder, hoping this was what he needed.

He felt Kalas' arm move from under him. He was being pulled away from Kalas' body. He was being placed on a couch, old but comfortable. He sunk into it a little. The room looked pretty empty. There wasn't much to look at.

_Does Kalas really think being here will make me feel better?_ Lyude didn't know how Kalas even knew about this place.

Kalas went into one of the other rooms and shut the door. Soon after it closed, Lyude could hear sounds coming from it. _He's moving things around. He's turning it into my room. He has to be. There's no other explanation._

The noises stopped. The door opened again, but slowly. Kalas walked out, picked up Lyude again, and brought him into the room. Now Lyude was being set down on a bed. It was just like the couch. He closed his eyes and felt the comfort. It felt good on his back.

The bed moved. Kalas was laying down on it with him. He pulled a blanket over the two of them, just to be sure they wouldn't get cold, as it was still winter, not yet February.

"Turn over…" he said. Lyude obeyed. Almost immediately, he felt Kalas get on top of him and put his hands on his back. He felt them moving around in several motions, sometimes rubbing, sometimes just moving his fingers, and they went everywhere on his back.

When they got to his waist, they stopped for a moment, then started gripping him there. Lyude thought he was sending a signal, as in, _I know soon I'll have to let you go, but I don't want to now._ They moved again, this time up Lyude's shirt. Lyude felt his warm hands on his skin. They were going up and stopping on his chest, right over his heart.

_Kalas…keep them there for right now. Don't move them._ Lyude sent this by putting his hands over Kalas'.

It was quiet for a while. Neither of them said anything, just savored the moment. Soon, Kalas realized he had to break the silence.

"Just get some sleep, okay?" They both knew it would be a bad idea to stay up after just arriving here, so hopefully sleep was what they needed. Kalas got his hands out of Lyude's shirt and walked to the couch in the other room. Lyude waited for sleep to hurry up and come. He wanted a good night's sleep.

No such luck. When he fell asleep he started to have 'the nightmare.'

It kept repeating over and over. He was in the park, walking home, and then they came out of nowhere, knocking him down. They were mercilessly beating him, not caring if he died or not. They would just keep hurting him until he did. He covered his head with his hands, as if it would do some good. If he was killed, what would Kalas do then?

It wasn't stopping, and if they continued, he would be…

Lyude jumped awake in a cold sweat, and his clothes felt wet on him. He was sweating a lot. He started breathing heavily, and he was scared, so he called for Kalas.

It didn't take long for Kalas to open the door, sleepily but quickly. "Lyude?" he said with worry clearly heard in his voice. Even with Lyude's face covered in bandages, and him being half-asleep, he could tell what happened. "Lyude…" He scanned his boyfriend carefully, and said, "Hold on." He left momentarily and returned with another shirt, clearly noticing the other one shouldn't be worn. He slowly walked over and took the wet one off Lyude, stopping to observe his bare chest, then put the clean one on. He hesitated, probably thinking for a minute, possibly thinking, _I shouldn't have left him alone_. Then he climbed in with Lyude. His strong arms found their way around Lyude.

"I'm not leaving you for the rest of the night, 'kay?" Lyude said nothing, just snuggled up to Kalas and closed his eyes.

-the present-

Lyude wondered. _Is it really all just an act?_

_---_

Ohhh... R&R, and don't talk about the OOC-ness.


	3. Passion and memory

Disclaimer: Ohhh...Don't own Kalas and Lyude.

The other four make an appearance in a flashback here.

Also, there's a short but kinda extreme you-know-what scene here, so you might want to skip it. Otherwise, this wouldn't be rated M.

Also took a stab at their birthdays last chapters. Kalas seems like a December, and Lyude seems like a July. Just taking a stab at it...

Don't complain about the OOC-ness, please! The story wouldn't really make sense without it!

3

Later that day, Lyude was still in bed, while Kalas was up and about.

"You want me to make you something, Lyude?" Kalas said around noon.

"No, thank you."

"I'll make you what you want, anything at all. You name it, and I'll…"

"I said no! Didn't you listen the first time?!" Lyude snapped. He was irritated and just wanted to be alone.

Kalas felt hurt at what he said. "Sorry for asking."

Lyude instantly regretted what he said. "Kalas…I…"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day, if that's what you want."

Quietly leaving the room, Kalas slammed the door as if to say, _that's what I get for being nice._

Lyude felt guilty. He was wrong for raising his voice at Kalas. He wanted to call him back and apologize. The last time they had a dispute almost ended in disaster.

-two months ago…-

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Lyude."

"Then quit being so clingy!"

The two of them had just had another fight. They didn't fight very often, but when they did, it usually resulted in them taking a break from their relationship. They didn't talk to each other much during the time.

Kalas was seriously depressed, thinking he and Lyude were going to break up.

"Don't let it get you down, kid." Gibari was there to help him when things like this happened. "He just needs some space."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I should leave him alone. That might make both of us feel better."

_Maybe even better than give him some space. I'll get out of his way, permanently!_

Later that day, when no one else was home, Kalas walked into the kitchen with only one thing in mind.

_Where does Savyna keep them…_

He found what he was looking for. A large butcher knife capable of cutting through anything. He looked at the surface of the metal. _The only end to my problems,_ he thought.

Quietly, with tears in his eyes, he said, "Sorry everyone. Don't hate me for this."

He put it to his wrist and quickly slashed it, repeating it with the other, then passing out.

However, his timing was either horrible or wonderful, because just as he passed out, the others were coming home.

"Oh, Kalas! Kalas! Oh, no!"

"What's wrong, Xelha?"

"Kalas is on the floor, and his wrists are cut!"

"Oh…call 911!"

The ambulance came to take the youth away, while Lyude looked on with fear.

_Kalas tried to commit suicide and nearly succeeded, and it's all my fault!_

They didn't know what to do, so they did the first thing that came to mind. They prayed. All five of them got to the ground and prayed silently. Nothing was said. Even Mizuti, the most talkative one, said nothing.

After a short time, they got up and drove to the hospital. As soon as they got there, Lyude was a wreck. Getting the room number Kalas was in, Lyude sprinted to his room screeching, "Kalas!"

Kalas was there, all right. Lyude stopped right before going in. Kalas looked pale. He had an oxygen mask on, his face was troubled, and he was taking deep breaths. All in all, he looked pathetic.

"Kalas…" Lyude grabbed his hand and put it up to his lips, kissing his fingers and saying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I drove you to this. Please forgive me." He didn't care if the others saw him do it.

He looked at Kalas' wrists. The bandages on them were already bloody. The slash marks were still fresh.

The tears were like salty waterfalls on his cheeks. "Kalas, please…don't die… I need you…I love you…don't go…don't leave us…don't leave me…" He went back to kissing Kalas' fingers.

"Kalas…" Xelha spoke quietly.

"Kid…" Gibari was shaking with sadness and fear.

"Kalas…" Savyna was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Kalas…" Mizuti bowed her head down.

They all cried silent tears, even Savyna, who usually didn't show her emotions very often. Lyude was now just brushing Kalas' fingers against his lips. He was too much a wreck to actually kiss them. He looked at the others.

"Could you all leave me alone with him for a while? I have some things to say, and I only want him to hear."

They nodded in agreement and left, but not without Savyna saying, "Take as long as you need to. We'll be at the house."

Lyude was then left alone with the dying person that was his love, the one he had been with many times. He put one of his hands on Kalas' chest, feeling for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was weak. So weak, in fact, that it seemed it was a miracle that he was alive. Lyude felt now was as good a time as any, since Kalas probably wasn't going to make it.

"Kalas…", he began, "I know we've known each other for quite some time now, and I'm glad…that we became friends, best friends, in fact…" He stopped for a minute. "…and after a while, we became more than just best friends. I wish we could be together forever, and not even death could separate us." He started to cry again, and his voice was breaking. "And now… it seems death's already taking you. I don't want that." He sniffed. "I'm saying, give me a sign you'll hold on for me. Just one sign. That's all I ask for now.

He was quiet now, thinking, _of course he won't hear me. He's probably already lost his hearing. They always lose that first when they die._

He put his face down, and said, "I hope you can hear me."

He was still crying into the bed when he felt something. Something was moving on him. It felt like it was crawling around in his hair, but rather stiffly.

He knew the feeling. He felt it before. It felt like a hand, but it wasn't his. He put his own hand up to his hair. He looked at Kalas again, and got a pleasant surprise.

Kalas had woken up, and from his expression, he heard everything Lyude said! "Hey, Lyude." He said weakly.

"Kalas?" A smile slowly began forming on Lyude's face.

"That's me." He was smiling too.

"Kalas! Oh Kalas, you're alive! I thought I lost you!"

Lyude fell over and hugged Kalas, or did the best he could, given that Kalas couldn't get up and actually hug him.

-The present-

Later that day, guilt was still afflicting Lyude. It felt as though it was burning a hole in his heart. He lay down on his bed, thinking about what Kalas was probably doing. He was probably going to stop talking to him.

Lyude closed his eyes and gave a high-pitched whine, keeping his mouth closed so that Kalas wouldn't hear him.

The whine turned into whimpering, and the burning in his heart got even worse. The guilt grew more painful by the second.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. His mouth opened and he let out a loud, animal-like cry, just as high-pitched as the whine. Tears surged out from under his closed eyelids.

He was so loud, he didn't hear Kalas come in. After he finished carrying on, he opened his eyes a little bit and saw him standing there. He sat up and looked at him. Kalas stared at him intently, his expression not changing.

He put one foot forward, then started walking toward Lyude. At the bed, he stopped and took Lyude's head in his hands.

"Don't cry, Lyude…" Kalas whispered. He was leaning in.

Their lips touched, then pressed against each other. Kalas' tongue slipped into Lyude's mouth, licking the insides of his cheeks. Lyude's body went limp, and his eyes rolled back; he accepted this. After all, it happened before.

Kalas sat down on the bed. He pulled away. Lyude buried his face into Kalas' chest. Kalas put his arms over his head and held them there. He put a hand in Lyude's hair. They sat there for a long time, silently forgiving each other. Kalas pushed Lyude away, looking at him, then kissed his forehead. He left his lips there for a moment, still running his fingers through the sea of red hair.

He moved back for a moment, then looked at Lyude, giving the same look. "Lyude…" he began, "you haven't been healing at all, have you?"

Lyude shook his head, looking down. "I want to know…if you still love me."

"I do. I've always loved you."

"Then prove it." Lyude hoped this finally revealed Kalas' true feelings.

Kalas said nothing. He just put his lips back on Lyude's. He pushed the redhead onto the bed. Lyude felt his pants getting pulled down, leaving his legs bare and exposed.

Kalas left Lyude's lips and went down to his neck, but not before taking off Lyude's shirt, leaving him completely unclothed. It wasn't long before Kalas took off his own clothes too.

Kalas' hands were wandering over Lyude's body, going everywhere, until stopping at his waist. Kalas put his hips on Lyude's, and started grinding them together. When he ground, he ground hard. So hard, in fact, that Lyude yelled out with pleasure. He just couldn't keep quiet anymore. He had to show he liked it.

Kalas liked the loud noise, so he just kept grinding harder and harder, while moving his lips to Lyude's chest, kissing all over it.

Getting to the part that made them both boys, Kalas put his mouth on Lyude and started sucking. Lyude tilted his head back as he moaned, sighed, said, "Oh, Kalas…" and put a hand on Kalas' head. His breathing got heavier. He was literally having a pleasure overload.

They quickly went from that to having Kalas getting on top and penetrating Lyude. The two of them were enjoying it, Kalas being the one who was doing it, Lyude being the one having it done to. Kalas was heavy on Lyude as he thrust repeatedly, showing no signs of slowing down. Lyude gripped the bed sheets as he shouted Kalas' name between gasps of air. Kalas' hand somehow found his way to Lyude's mouth, covering it at first, then sticking two of his fingers into it. Lyude's cries were muffled as he tried to keep them in. It was minutes, maybe an hour, before the two of them gave one last gasp, then fell on their sides, exhausted.

The two of them lay like that for a long time, not needing to exchange words. Kalas was behind Lyude, hugging him. The only thing covering them was the sheet, which Kalas had hastily pulled over them. They were both looking out the window. The moon was out, illuminating everything with its light. The only witness to what they did. Its light shone in, covering the bed and the floor in front of it.

Lyude broke the silence. "The night that happened…" He started quietly, "…I was alone, and I was scared…" He took Kalas' hands and held them. "…but when I'm with you, I don't feel scared…I feel safe, and secure…like nothing bad can happen to me."

Kalas started nuzzling his neck, then snuggled up to him, so close that he was able to whisper something into Lyude's ear. "I'm glad to hear that."

One of his hands let go and started writing something on Lyude's chest. Lyude could feel what he was writing. He felt a large heart, then the words 'I love you'. The same hand traveled up into his hair, taking a lock and twirling it. The twirling got faster, then slower, and Lyude sensed that Kalas was getting sleepy.

Finally, the twirling stopped, and the hand rested. Kalas shifted onto his back, pulling the sheet higher. Lyude turned around and put his head on Kalas' chest. The two of them held each other, reminiscing about something.

-five months ago…-

The two of them were at a high school concert. They were going to hear the choir sing all their songs, along with duets and solos.

When they were there a while, after getting to their seats and hearing some songs, including a soprano that must've thought she sounded nice, but in fact sounded terrible, which made the song she sang, 'Danny boy', sound awful, they were questioning how much longer they should stay, since Kalas wasn't sure if he should clap or barf.

"I highly doubt Danny boy's gonna come home after that."

It was sad, really, since the soprano was so beautiful. They finally decided to stay for one more song.

And this song became the one song that they would always sing to each other, with the words changed, of course.

The girl who stepped forward didn't look anywhere near as beautiful as the soprano. In fact, she was hideous. But the audience was about to get a surprise. When the girl started singing after the piano played for a bit, she sang with the most beautiful alto voice. It was a voice unlike anything in this world.

"She's like the swallow that flies so high,

She's like the river that never runs dry,

She's like the sunshine on the lee shore,

I love my love, and love is no more."

The piano played for a little bit again, then she continued.

"It's out of wild roses she made a bed,

A stony pillow for her head,

She laid her down, no word she spoke,

Until this fair maid's heart was broke."

The same thing happened, and then she finished.

"She's like the swallow that flies so high,

She's like the river that never runs dry,

She's like the sunshine on the lee shore,

I love my love, and love is no more.

I love my love, and love is no more."

She lengthened the last two words, and finished with the piano. Everyone loved it, as they were getting out of their seats and clapping endlessly. The alto bowed and smiled, happy she did so well.

Kalas and Lyude loved it too. They loved it so much, in fact, that they decided to stay for the rest of the concert.

After it was over, the two drove home, thinking about the alto and the song she sang. They wanted to remember it for the rest of their lives. They sang it to each other nearly every day, up until the incident.

-The present-

The two of them remembered how beautiful the song was, and how much more beautiful the alto made it.

Kalas wanted Lyude to have a good, uninterrupted sleep, so he started singing his own version of the song, and he sang with his wonderful tenor voice.

"You're like the swallow that flies so high,

you're like the river that never runs dry,

you're like the sunshine on the lee shore,

you are my love, and love is no more."

He didn't stop in this version of the song, since no one was playing piano.

"It's out of wild roses I made a bed,

a stony pillow for your head,

I laid you down, no word I spoke,

Until your sweet, fragile heart was broke.

You're like the swallow that flies so high,

You're like the river that never runs dry,

You're like the sunshine on the lee shore,

You are my love and love is no more.

You are my love and love is no more."

Lyude started to cry, this time with pure joy. "Oh, Kalas…" He said, "You remembered the song! Just the way you sang it to me!"

"How could I forget? It's our song! I can't forget something like that!"

"Oh, Kalas! I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lyude." The two nuzzled their noses together, said their good nights, and fell asleep, Lyude putting his head back on Kalas' chest.

For the first time since arriving at the country, Lyude slept peacefully. No nightmares, no vivid dreams, nothing. Just him and Kalas sleeping together once more.

Lyude was happy. Now he knew for sure that Kalas still loved him. None of it was an act. It was all real. This night, they were one again. That was what he needed. Now he had it.

Now, finally, he could heal.

* * *

Ohhh...R&R!


	4. Something isn't right

Disclaimer: Ohhh...Don't own Kalas and Lyude (But you knew that, right?)

this is a pretty short chapter, and Kalas is a little IC here at first (he goes back to OOC after a little bit.)

---

Lyude woke up the next morning, quietly, so he wouldn't wake Kalas up. He walked to the bathroom, putting a bathrobe on as he walked there.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned the hot water on. He stuck his feet in and felt the great feeling. He then stuck his hand in and moved it around, checking the temperature.

After the bathtub was full, he stood up, let his robe fall to the floor, and stepped into the water, letting it go up to his chest. He grabbed a sponge, put some liquid soap on it, and ran it all over his body. After he covered himself up with soap, he then submerged the rest of himself under the water. He stayed down until he needed air, then he came back up. He set his head back and relaxed, closing his eyes. Thinking about last night…it soothed him. He could feel the steam on his face. He lay there for a while, before he realized Kalas would be up now.

He quickly got out, grabbed his robe, put it on, and ran for the kitchen, but not before draining the water. He didn't want to make more work for Kalas.

Sure enough, Kalas was getting breakfast ready, wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Walking quietly, Lyude saw him getting everything he needed.

When Kalas noticed him, he just said one word. "Lyude…" He said it so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

Lyude slowly, tentatively walked about half of the distance between the two of them, then stopped. "Kalas…" He whispered back.

Kalas got closer. "You know, you and I are the only people in the house, and there's no one around for miles."

Lyude was confused. "Your point?"

Kalas smirked. "I'm saying you don't gotta wear that."

Lyude looked at his robe. "Oh, are you sure you…"

"No. I don't mind."

Slowly, Lyude put his hands on his robe and pulled it down until his bare chest was visible. Kalas stretched his arm out and put his hand over Lyude's chest. His other arm wrapped around the redhead and pulled him even closer. Lyude's own arms wrapped around Kalas' neck. He put his head on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes. They both knew the time would come soon. The time they would go back home.

"Kalas…I don't want to go home yet." Lyude whispered as Kalas' hand started moving up and down his back.

"I know you don't, and that's why we're staying here as long as you need to. Don't worry…"

No words were spoken for a bit. Just the two of them holding each other. Kalas started rocking side to side with Lyude, lulling him almost to sleep again.

The rocking stopped, and Kalas stepped away. "Getting cold?" He saw Lyude starting to shiver. Lyude nodded.

"Here." He pulled off his shirt and gave it to Lyude. "Put this on."

Lyude took the shirt from him and put it on, feeling his robe getting taken off of him. So now, instead of his legs being covered and his chest being bare, his chest was covered, and his legs were the part of him that was bare. Kalas' shirt was a little too big for him, so it hung off his thin frame.

"Come on. Eat something and then go back to bed."

Kalas and Lyude knew that it was probably the best thing to do. Lyude did as Kalas told him, and ate as much as he could. He did feel pretty tired, so Kalas helped him get back to bed. Slowly, silently, he fell asleep, unaware of how he was really feeling. Not emotionally, but physically.


	5. Please do not leave me

Disclaimer: Ohhh...You know what I'm saying here, right?

Another scene of you-know-what and you might not like the end of the chapter.

Also, it might not make sense at some point.

* * *

It started to rain, something not expected in the middle of February. Along with the rain, there was thunder. The noise woke Lyude up. He tried to get back to sleep, but it was impossible.

He felt strange, like he ate too much. The feeling rose up to his throat, and finally he couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw up his breakfast on his bed, and then started hacking. His hand felt around, and discovered a warm, damp spot on the mattress.

Lyude's blood ran cold. He ran his hand over the bottom of Kalas' shirt and then his blood really froze. That part was warm and damp, too.

Not only had he thrown up on the bed, he also wet himself. He was scared. What was he going to do?

He blindly got up and staggered to the doorway, hands searching for the knob. He was panicking, he couldn't calm down. He stopped looking. He sat down on the floor and threw up again. He didn't want this to happen. He put his face in his hands. He was feeling faint.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it…"

A second later, he was unconscious.

He later awoke to feeling cool water on his groin. His head was killing him. He moved it in pain, looked down, and saw that he wasn't wearing anything.

The shirt was gone. Kalas must've realized what happened. He was cleaning Lyude's crotch with a sponge, hence the cold feeling. Lyude sent the message that he was awake by making a low noise.

Kalas' hand stopped. He looked at Lyude. "Are you okay?"

Lyude nodded.

"Are you sure? Because when I went to check on you, you were on the floor, there was puke everywhere, and the bed was wet."

Lyude sat up. "I don't know…I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Ah, no problem. You probably just got the stomach flu. It'll pass."

Having another shirt handed to him, he was still wondering. "That might explain the throwing up, but it doesn't explain wetting myself."

Kalas put his hands on Lyude's shoulders. "I think that just happened by accident. It's not your fault."

Lyude shivered again. Kalas put his hands down as he watched him put his shirt on. Getting it pulled over his head, Lyude felt his body getting dragged towards Kalas.

He felt two hands grab around his rear, and his breathing hitched. He started to moan in a low voice, much lower than the sound he made a short time ago.

Soon one hand was on Lyude's back end, and the other hand was pulling on his shirt collar, exposing part of his shoulder. Lyude was sitting in Kalas' lap, simply enjoying this.

Kalas pulled the shirt down enough and started kissing Lyude's shoulder, sometimes licking it. He moved up to Lyude's neck after a while and slowed down a bit, starting to shake his head and make weird noises.

The noises stopped. Kalas stopped grabbing Lyude's rear as he moved away. Lyude leaned onto Kalas, spreading his legs out in front of him. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach again, which then started to make a growling noise. Kalas took this as a sign to calm it down, and put a hand on it, massaging it. It was quiet again, just the two of them together.

Kalas looked down at Lyude, who looked up at him. "Lyude…are you sure you're okay?" He sounded worried.

"I feel fine now, Kalas. Really." He didn't sound so sure, however.

"Really? You look kinda pale. That scares me." Kalas said it, and he looked scared. Lyude did look pale. He looked like a ghost. A ghost with red hair and red eyes.

"I hope you're not coming down with something serious…" He wouldn't put his fears to rest.

Lyude's eyelids started to get heavy. He was getting sleepy again. He couldn't help it, though. He put his head on Kalas' chest, hearing his heart beating.

_Thump-bump, thump-bump, thump-bump…_

It was like a lullaby without singing or music. It was soothing like one, though. He fell asleep almost immediately, with a hand grasping the back of his head, starting to comb through his hair.

"Lyude."

No answer.

"Lyude?"

Lyude started to snore quietly. Kalas smiled at this.

"So cute…" Picking up the half-clothed, sleeping redhead, he walked into his room. Putting Lyude on the bed, he covered him up with a sheet. He stopped as he was still holding it.

He realized how important this bed was right now. He slept here. The person Lyude loved…Kalas slept here.

He wondered what attracted him to Lyude in the first place. Was it because he was beautiful, or was it because he was so smart? He didn't know, but whatever it was, it attracted him so much, he didn't want to leave Lyude.

He sat there, looking at the sleeping boy. His chest rose and fell as he snored, one of his arms hung off the side of the bed, and the other was draped across his stomach. His lips were curved into a slight smile.

How Kalas wanted to kiss those lips again, so badly. He didn't want to wake Lyude up, though, so when he leant in, he kissed his cheek instead, softly and quietly.

Lyude didn't seem to stir. Kalas slowly got off the bed and headed for the door. He stopped when he heard something.

"Kalas…"

He turned around and saw Lyude with his eyes open. He stared intently at him.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

He said nothing. Then he lifted his hand and gestured, 'come here.' Kalas obeyed.

"Stay with me. I don't want to start having nightmares again."

Kalas laid on top of Lyude, pressing against him. "What kind of 'staying with you'?"

"Just stay with me. I don't care what you do." Lyude didn't notice Kalas putting a hand up his shirt. By the time he realized where it was, he was already feeling his shirt getting pulled up to his chest.

Kalas enjoyed seeing Lyude's bare chest. He wasn't sure why, but something about it just made him want to take off Lyude's shirt.

He closed his eyes and started tenderly kissing it. Lyude watched with his eyes half-closed and a slight smile. He started moaning, and Kalas put his hands on Lyude's head and tangled his fingers in the redhead's hair. The two of them pulled the sheet down and kicked it to the foot of the bed.

Lyude closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He didn't want this to end. He fell asleep again, delighted. Kalas still worked on his chest. One of his hands started to feel around Lyude's forehead. He placed it flat on it.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. He looked up. His hand felt warm. Pulling Lyude's shirt down, he felt again.

It was warm, all right. It was more than that. It was hot. Lyude had a fever. Kalas pulled his hand back.

_He's sick, but I don't know what he has. I hope I figure out soon, though._

Slowly, he put his face up to Lyude's. He was so close, their noses were almost touching. He listened to Lyude's breathing. Sure enough, it was very labored. It seemed he was having trouble and therefore had to take deep breaths. Kalas checked his pulse. It was fast and erratic. Kalas pulled away for a minute, then he lay down next to Lyude.

Just listening to Lyude breathe was torture. Kalas closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he awoke when Lyude put one of his arms around him. The two of them were looking at each other. Lyude pulled his shirt up again, saying, "keep going."

Kalas wasn't sure what to do, but he knew what Lyude meant, so he put his lips back on Lyude's chest and went back to kissing it. Lyude was still breathing heavily, but he allowed this. He wanted, no, he needed this. He needed to feel Kalas' lips on him. His eyes closed again, and he tilted back his head. Kalas came back up once in a while to kiss him on the lips or neck. Before they knew it, they were making love again. Lyude tried to pull Kalas' pants off, but couldn't quite manage it, so Kalas did it himself.

Lyude knew this wasn't a good idea, since his body was weakened by illness, but he didn't care. He loved Kalas' touch, and he would have it every day if it were possible.

Kalas moved from Lyude's chest all the way down to his inner thighs. He gripped Lyude's ankles so he wouldn't get accidentally kicked in the face. His lips pressed against the sensitive skin, and Lyude's hand crawled into his hair, tightly holding it.

When Kalas suddenly put his mouth on Lyude, the redhead gasped out in surprise, but relaxed into it. He moaned and sighed, just like he did the night before.

Lyude lifted Kalas' head up and said, "it's my turn now." Kalas got up and stood on the bed as Lyude's mouth was filled with him. Kalas put his hands on the wall to brace himself. Lyude felt such a great impact as he was shoving ten inches of Kalas into his mouth. He kept swallowing the fluid that tried to collect.

When Kalas was behind him again, he quietly let himself enter and slowly thrust into Lyude. He kept the redhead close to him as he did so. Lyude got pressed down into the bed as he felt warmth on him and in him. Kalas was heavy on him, but he didn't complain. He wanted this to happen to him. Besides, it didn't hurt at all.

Time passed, and it stopped raining outside. After about two hours or so, they were finally back in bed again, having released their passion once more. They were in a sleep so deep, it almost seemed like the apocalypse couldn't wake them.

Then Lyude stirred. He had to go to the bathroom. He wanted to get up without waking Kalas up, but he soon found this was impossible, because…

Kalas was still inside him.

* * *

Ohhh! Just R&R!


	6. The voice that's calling

Disclaimer: Ohhh! You know what I'm gonna say!

There's a little more you-know-what in this chapter. Also it might not make sense to a couple of you.

Oh, and I'm being vague on purpose.

* * *

What was he going to do now?

Kalas was in too deep to just move without waking him up.

Lyude realized that the only way to get up was to wake Kalas up.

His hand groped blindly behind him. He was feeling for Kalas' face. He found it and tried to pinch his nose shut. For Kalas, that was a rude awakening. He snorted and coughed as he tried to get his air supply back. "Um…Lyude? What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"So then go. Why are you telling me that?"

"You're still in me. That's why I'm asking."

"Oh."

Kalas moved around and pulled himself out of Lyude. Lyude felt himself separate from Kalas and got up, walking toward the bathroom.

Getting there, Lyude started to wonder something. _How did Kalas know this place was here? Does it have something to do with me?_

He finished up in the bathroom and went back to the room, with Kalas watching him. He got back on his side and felt Kalas get in him again.

"Lyude…" Kalas put his arms around Lyude. "Are you still healing?"

"Yes." Lyude continued with his labored breathing.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Remember, you're sick, so you have to relax." Kalas pulled him closer and tightened his hold.

Lyude felt him go in deeper. He bit his lip and felt himself get pushed into the mattress again. He didn't care. He was accepting this, no matter what. He didn't want Kalas to stop. Taking Kalas' hands, he put them over himself, controlling them at first, then letting Kalas take over.

After about ten minutes, they felt it was time to go to sleep. It was almost midnight, and it started raining again. The sound of raindrops calmed Lyude and helped him get to sleep quickly.

For Kalas, it was another story. The rain was making him uncomfortable. He got out of Lyude again and got out of the bed. He dressed and left the bedroom. Walking into the dark living room, he saw the rain cascade down in thin waterfalls on the window. He turned a light on and saw it more clearly. It was telling him something.

_Come, Kalas…_

It sounded faint, and yet he could hear it clearly.

_Come outside…You don't need him…_

"Yeah, but he needs me…"

_Come outside…You won't be gone long…He'll be fine…_

Kalas was convinced at that. He went back to the room to kiss Lyude on the forehead, and then went back to the main room. He was quiet. The rain lured him to the door.

Slowly, his hand reached for the knob, as if he were in some kind of a trance. He turned it.

The smell of rain was strong. Kalas couldn't resist it. He walked outside, still seeing what was left of the February snow. Dressed only in a T-shirt and shorts, he looked around and saw a thick forest of trees. Closing the door behind him, he sprinted toward them, not knowing the reason why he would do such a thing. The cold rain beat down hard on him.

He covered his head with his hands, but it didn't do any good. He was already wet, and still he kept going. He didn't stop once. He was far from the house already. When he looked back, he could hardly see it. It was almost gone when he stumbled. He couldn't see a thing. He felt around and found a tree he could lean up against. It was cold and dark, and he could swear he was hearing things in the distance.

He could hear his name being called. It was distant, though. He could've sworn he ran a mile away from the house. Who would be calling his name?

Lyude would, that's who.

Kalas strained his ears again. Sure enough, his name was being shouted above the noise of the rain.

"Kalas! Kalas, where are you?"

He closed his eyes. He was just going to give up. _It's too dark, _he thought._ He's not going to find me. It's useless._

He lost nearly all his energy now, but not before he heard footsteps approaching. A figure made its way into view. It collapsed onto him. Kalas knew Lyude did find him, but being outside was dangerous for him. Lyude wasn't wearing much, either, and his sickness was only getting worse by being out here. Kalas tried to think of something, anything, that would keep Lyude from getting wet.

He got up and put Lyude down on the ground. He then placed himself over the redhead, making sure his face was covered. The two of them lay like that as the rain pounded on Kalas' back. Kalas thought of one thing; as long as he lay like that, Lyude would be okay.

The rain started to let up, but it was still merciless, as it still hammered down on them. Second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour, it rained, until finally, it stopped. The sun came up over the horizon, brightening everything.

When Lyude opened his eyes, he looked at Kalas with a slightly wild look.

"Kalas…what were you doing out here? I woke up and you weren't there and…"

He was silenced by Kalas putting a finger to his lips. "Shh… what matters is that we're both okay."

He helped Lyude up off the ground and half-carried, half-dragged him back to the house.

Lyude tried to support himself, but he felt too weak, and about halfway, he started coughing uncontrollably. He nearly stumbled to the ground again, but Kalas made sure he was okay.

They practically fell through the doorway and had a problem getting back up. Kalas got halfway up and pulled Lyude up with him. He grabbed the armrest of the couch and supported himself, before pulling the two of them the rest of the way up.

They finally collapsed onto the couch, cold, tired, and drenched. Kalas was still confused.

_Why did I go outside? I should've known I'd be risking Lyude getting sicker!_

He looked at Lyude, and saw his face was wet. But it wasn't just from the rain. No, it was wet for another reason, and Kalas knew what it was.

Lyude was crying.

* * *

Ohhh...I just need to finish this story, so if you want to review, wait till I'm done.


	7. Why did I do this

Ohhh! One more chapter after this! Hang in there!

Oh! One more thing. The brief time Savyna is here, she's OOC (I think).

--

"Lyude? What's wrong?"

Lyude was still crying. "It's my fault you went outside! I shouldn't have pressured you…shouldn't have made you hate me so much!"

"No, no, I don't hate you."

"So why'd you go out there?!"

Kalas didn't know what to say. Even he was confused as to why he did it. "I…I don't know, but it's not your fault. A voice told me to do it."

"A…a voice?"

"Yeah. I didn't go out because I hated you. That's not it at all. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Lyude said nothing, but pulled himself closer to Kalas. He didn't care if he was soaking wet. He still wanted to hug him. Kalas started wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Lyude…don't cry. If you cry, I cry too!"

Indeed he was. Even as he said it, his voice was breaking. Now the two of them had tears running down their faces as they looked at each other.

"Lyude…please stop." Kalas wiped the tears from his eyes and Lyude's. Lyude had finally calmed down and just looked tired. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and then finally just gave up and went to sleep.

Kalas took it as a sign to go back to his room, but before he did, he knew he didn't want Lyude to be cold. He walked over to a closet and found a blanket and pillow. He also found something Lyude could wear.

Getting back to the couch, he worked quietly, not trying to wake Lyude. He worked the redhead's wet clothes off and put the dry ones on. When Lyude was clothed again, Kalas put the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket. He was just about to walk back to his room when he was forced to stop. It was as though something had a hold of his arm and was intent on holding on. He looked back.

Lyude had grabbed him in his sleep! He didn't seem to stir. He stayed that way for a few seconds, holding his boyfriend's arm.

Then he pulled Kalas' hand up to his face. He found Kalas' pointer finger and shoved it into his mouth, sucking on it. Kalas stood there with a look of astonishment on his face. He bent down and looked at the sleeping redhead.

_He must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. He's probably dreaming that we're doing it again. _

Kalas decided to play along, and let Lyude suck on his finger. Once in a while, he decided to be realistic and slid it back and forth. Lyude didn't seem to mind. He got slower, and then stopped. Lyude's dream must've ended. He let go of Kalas' arm, and Kalas pulled his finger out of Lyude's mouth. Slowly and quietly, he put one hand on Lyude's head and slowly moved it up and down, listening to his heavy breathing.

"Good night, Lyude."

He stood up and slowly got to his room, trying not to make too much noise. He quietly closed the door. He felt weird.

He looked down. He didn't feel it coming on, but then again, he never really did, despite being so well-endowed. There it was, all ten inches of him. It was a wonder it didn't tear a hole in his shorts.

He sat down on the bed and sighed. Lyude was so attractive, _this_ would happen. Kalas knew that because he had this, he had to be the dominant one. He didn't like to say it that way, though. He thought the two of them were equal. Of course, neither of them cared. Lyude loved when it went into him. It gave him more pleasure.

Kalas could feel it. It throbbed, it ached. It wanted to go back to where it felt it belonged; it needed to release its viscous fluid into Lyude.

He tried to block these thoughts as he closed his eyes and held himself, hoping it stopped soon. He flopped back onto the bed. He wanted to make it happen again. He just wanted to go back into the main room, wake Lyude up, and make love to him again…

_Agh! No! Stop it, Kalas! If you do that, Lyude won't love you anymore! He'll think you were raping him! You won't be any better off than those jerks that almost killed him!_

Kalas let go and pulled the blanket over himself. When his head hit the pillow, he could hear whimpering from the other room. Lyude was having another dream. Kalas listened to the sad noise as it turned into words.

"No, don't leave me! I don't want you to go! Stay with me! I promise I'll do anything!"

The words turned into soft crying. It seemed the sickness was affecting his mind now. Kalas didn't want to interfere, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

About two hours later, he heard the mattress making a squeaking noise. He opened one eye and saw Lyude standing there with his hands pressing down on the bed, eyes half closed and mouth slightly open. The dark rings around his eyes indicated that sleep didn't come easy for him. He looked at Kalas, then closed his eyes and collapsed onto the bed.

Kalas sat up and looked at him. Lyude obviously wasn't aware of his surroundings. He was sleepwalking, and now he found his way into Kalas' room without paying attention. He fell asleep again, and he was drooling onto the sheets. It seemed his illness was already getting worse. Kalas put his arms around him and pulled him up to the top of the bed. He could feel Lyude shaking. Kalas quickly pulled the sheet over him and saw his eyes were open again.

"Stay with me?" Lyude whispered.

Kalas closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I'll never leave you, no matter what." The two of them got closer together and embraced each other.

-a month ago-

"Kalas, are you sure about this?"

Savyna didn't know what Kalas was thinking now.

"I'm not sure what else I can do, Savyna. I think this would be best for him. He needs some time away from all the commotion in the city. It might help him."

"Oh, if you say so."

Savyna knew that she shouldn't try to fight him, since his mind was already made up.

"You need any help packing?"

"It'd be appreciated."

After everything was done, Kalas said his good-byes to the others, before hugging Savyna and telling her thanks.

"Remember, Kalas. Come back as soon as Lyude feels better, alright?"

"Okay, Savyna."

-the present-

Savyna was very understanding now, like she was the only one who knew what they were thinking. Kalas missed her. He wished she were here right now. She could help Lyude get better.

Lyude was taking deep breaths. Or maybe it was his way of snoring now. Kalas wasn't really sure, but whatever it was, it helped him get to sleep.


	8. The time has now come

Last chapter! Please try not to cry! I did, and I wrote this!

The song from chapter 3 is back!

I know, it's a sad ending. but I was depressed when I wrote this story.

--

The days were going by slowly, and Lyude didn't get any better. He seemed to get sicker by the day.

And to make things worse, Kalas was sick, too. He must've gotten Lyude's sickness, but whatever the reason, he knew if he got too sick, he couldn't help Lyude.

The sad thing about it was that he already was. He was just as sick as Lyude. He didn't seem to look like it, though. He looked as healthy as ever.

He tried everything, and nothing worked. He knew there wasn't any hope now. The only thing he could do now was make sure Lyude left peacefully.

_Lyude's going to die. After all we've been through, he's going first. Why couldn't it be me instead? I'm supposed to leave first!_

He opened the door and saw Lyude laying down, looking out the window. He was only a shadow of who he used to be. His skin looked so white, it seemed as though he were a ghost laying there. He lost a lot of weight, and it looked simply horrible. He was sick, all right.

Lyude looked up when he heard Kalas come in. They both knew what would happen. Kalas said nothing as he walked over to Lyude and sat next to him. He put his arms around the redhead and held him close. The two of them looked each other in the eyes, then they kissed.

Lyude felt this was one of the few good things in his life now, and it came from one of the few people who treated him kindly. Kalas was being more passionate than usual, or it at least felt like it.

Breaking off, Kalas was quiet. Then he picked Lyude up. "Come on."

Lyude was surprised. "Where are we going?"

Kalas knew he had to answer. "The last place the two of us will ever go."

Lyude knew that since Kalas was as sick as he was, he was going to die, too. That was the result of going out into the rain; to become as sick as him.

But where were they going? 'The last place the two of us will ever go?' What could that mean?

Kalas walked outside. It was March, and even though it was just beginning, the snow had already melted. The sun was out, and everything was bright. Walking into the forest, Kalas kept his head down as he looked at Lyude. He was quiet.

Then he lifted his head up as he started singing their song one more time.

The song. Their song. The song the alto sang. Lyude needed to hear it one more time. Just one more time, the way he heard it.

The wind began to blow. The soft music of a piano seemed to play out of the blue.

"You're like the swallow that flies so high,

You're like the river that never runs dry,

You're like the sunshine on the lee shore,

You are my love and love is no more."

The faint yet clear music played as Kalas brought Lyude into a clearing. There were millions of flowers, and in the heart of the area was a group of roses. They were untouched by human hands, as this was virgin territory. It seemed to appear as if from nowhere. Kalas must've found it the night before, knowing it was the perfect resting place.

Kalas walked to the large rosebush and set Lyude down on his back. He continued.

"It's out of wild roses I made a bed.

A stony pillow for your head.

I laid you down, no word I spoke.

Until your sweet fragile heart was broke."

Kalas began to cry as he saw his true love slip away. He started the last part.

"You're like the swallow that flies so high,

You're like the river that never runs dry,

You're like the sunshine on the lee shore,

You are my love and love is no more."

He stopped for a quick moment, and the piano music paused. Lyude believed that Kalas was using all his energy to do this. All for him. He was slipping away as well. Kalas couldn't stand anymore, or he just wanted to be with Lyude in death, so he lay on top of him and closed his eyes. In pain, he finished.

"You are my love and love is no more."

Lyude could feel Kalas' tears on his cheeks, and he began to cry himself. Kalas opened his eyes and quietly asked him the only question left to ask.

"Lyude, are you finished healing?"

Lyude's lip trembled. It saddened him to know what was imminent. That it was going to end this way. He answered his lover's question nonetheless.

"Yes. I am, thanks to you. Thank you for being there for me, Kalas." The answer was almost a whisper. Lyude just didn't have any energy left.

Slowly, quietly, he added, "Good-bye, Kalas. Thank you…" His lip stopped moving, and he closed his eyes for the last time.

Kalas tried not to cry out in anguish. He just endured the pain and let the tears fall. He would never see those beautiful red eyes again. He took Lyude's hand in his, and said, "Good-bye, Lyude…" He placed his face over Lyude's, pressing their still warm lips together.

Then the quickly fading fire that was Kalas' life went out. He died that way, kissing the one person that was his only love.

Immediately, the instant his life ended, two beautiful swallows appeared. One swallow had blue markings, and the other had red markings. They were the two boys' souls, released from their earthly vessels.

Though their physical bodies had passed on, their souls were inseparable, even in death. It was just as Lyude had hoped for the day Kalas nearly took his own life. Their love for each other was beyond words, and it was only natural that their souls were together.

The two spread their wings, and then took off. They flew off toward the skies.

They were flying towards the afterlife, taking on any trials and live with any consequences, and live throughout anything that came their way.

Together.

--

_fin_

_--_

Time for symbolism!

Storm: Sometimes, a person has a hard life, like the death of a loved one, or when they have to leave their friends. It can especially be when one is assaulted (In Lyude's case) or raped.

The calm: Sometimes, the only calm one gets in life is death. If someone is lucky, it could come sooner than that.

The song Kalas sang: Kalas knew how much Lyude loved the song they heard, so he fixed it up to their tastes. There is something for all of us we love so much, we want it when we die. In Kalas and Lyude's case, their song.

Kalas' suicide attempt: Some people despair so much, they think their life can't get better, so they try to commit suicide. Some fail and realize what they were doing, and basically snap out of it. Sadly, others succeed. However, in Kalas' case, they were able to save him in time.

Kalas and Lyude's mystery illness: There are times when we become weakened by something before we die. What did they have? Well, even I don't know that. Maybe they had a number of things wrong with them.

The whole point of the story: this story is to show that there is someone who will be with you for the rest of your life. In Kalas and Lyude's case, they even died together. Someone IS out there for you and you need to seek him or her out.

--

Well, I'm outta here! I gotta figure out where my new fanfiction will go! A multitude of game and anime crossovers with an OC with total memory loss. Suggestions? Tell me! I don't want to put in X-overs for fear no one will read it!  
Again, you tell me! See ya!

lyudesshadow


End file.
